Naruto (series)
Story Part 1: Naruto Uzumaki is a young boy who has always been isolated from the rest of the village. Leaving in a world where ninja nations reign, he aspires to become the most honored position of them all in his nation, the Hokage, and thus finally be recognized. What Naruto doesnt know, but soon find out is that the reason he is shunned out is due to having the Kyubi, a demonic fox-like beast sealed inside him, which threatened to destroy the village years ago. In his quest to achieve his dreams the troublemaking Naruto manages to become a genin (lower ninja) and along with Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno, is trained by Kakashi Hatake in order to grow as a ninja. The story revolves around this team and there growth as ninja's, till eventually Orochimaru is introduced and seeing Sasuke as a promising suspect, he draws him to his side, leading Naruto and Sasuke to battle in the valley of the end. Part 2/Shippuden: The second part of the serie takes place over 2 years after the original, Sasuke having left the village, Naruto decides to do so as well in order to train. Being trained by Jiraiya (a legendary ninja), Naruto becomes a much more skilled ninja and returns to the village of Konoha. Shortly after this the search for Sasuke, and the conflict with the group of rouge ninjas called Akatsuki begins. Late part 2 - The fourth great ninja war: After dealing with most of Akatsuki, the one pulling the strings behind the organization reveals himself: Madara Uchiha. Being one of the most powerful and feared ninja in history, all ninja nations unite against him and head to war against his group. Power Levels The power levels in Naruto greatly vary, low tier characters being pretty insignificant in comparison to most anime/manga verses, and the high tier characters being considerably powerful. The power of the verse is being heavily wanked by some people by saying such things as some characters being called "sub-relativistic" despite speedsters of the verse dying in a head on ambush (I suppose we are to believe the 2nd Hokage was blitzing the ninja's who ambushed him, and tripped due to his super speed and stabbed his own throat with his kunai) and other such feats which clearly portray the characters being not that fast as fighters. This is not to say that Naruto-verse characters arent fast, speedsters of the verse throw attacks that can cross docens of kilometers in a second, and likewise dodge them, however, this levels of speed are mostly showcased only in the speed of there attacks and there reaction speeds, in battle speed they are much slower. Most Naruto characters that arent top tiers are also almost as vulnerable to cutting and piercing as any human, however top tier fighters and the bijuu (tailed beasts) are extremely durable. Overall, the verse has a good deal of special techniques, attack and reaction speeds, physical strength and everything else. Being specially noteworthy in durability and destructive capacity, the verse has a pletora of mountain busters and some Naruto characters can currently destroy even entire countries. The only considerable downside the verse is that it is heavily reliant on its top tiers. Furthermore, the god tiers of the verse havent even appeared since the Sage of the six paths (who created the moon and sealed the Juubi) is deceased and since the Juubi (progenitor of all in the world, supposedly at least a continent buster) is incomplete. It is important to note, that anything mentioning lightspeed so far has been proven to be a hyperbole (exageration), proven false by the manga itself several times (like slower than Dozu's sound attacks, Rock Lee, being faster than Sasuke, who caught "lightspeed" Haku)